The Golden Child
by Silver1119
Summary: When Percy wakes to a new discovery and he has to keep it safe from a monster both mortal and immortal, who will he trust, who will fall\and who will be left, join Percy and his friends on one of their most dangerous adventures yet.
1. Chapter 1

I want to start off by saying I'm trying to write again as much as possible, I have been very busy and it has been awhile since I last posted.

This new story is gonna be a rewrite of The silver shadow I'll keep the old one up but I read it back to myself and wasn't pleased with it. I am lookin to make Riley Chase a person with a story and something people want to know, which is why I think after this chapter I will write a story to explain his motives either after this chapter or story. Anyway please read and review thank you.

I do not own Percy Jackson

Rain came hard and fast onto Camp Half-Blood, the outside was empty except for one figure standing onto the beach just watching.

Percy Jackson stood on the beach watching the water and thinking about how he missed Annabeth, she had left to go on a trip with her school a week ago and hasn't talk to him in two days.

"I should just get inside and not worry about it, I mean she can take care of herself," He said talking to the water.

As he walks back to his cabin he thought of the places she was going, a trip to New Orleans, California, and Washington D.C. He thinks about the night they had before she left.

Four Days Ago

"Percy I will be fine, I know how to handle myself. Also I will have Malcom with me so I have someone to watch my back." Annabeth said to calm his nerves.

"I know it's not that I just don't know what I'm going to do without anyone to talk to for a while." Percy said while trying to be whinny.

"Listen just relax while I'm gone and don't get into any trouble." Annabeth said while staring him down.

"I won't I promise." Percy said while looking into her grey stormy eyes.

Present Day

Percy walked into his cabin, his empty, messy, quiet cabin and just wished for something to happen. As Percy fell into his bed and fell asleep a dark mist started to rise from the floor. Taking everything it touch and started to call out in voices of the people Percy couldn't save. Past friends and allies screamed to him to save them. The dark mist filled with tortured souls was making its way towards Percy about to sallow him when his door flew open. A bright light filled the room clearing away the mist that was occupying the room. Percy woke up with a jump sword drawn ready to fight whoever or whatever was attacking him.

"Really Jackson that's how you greet your savior." Said Thalia Grace as she entered the cabin. She walked in the cabin holding a clear crystal in her left hand.

"Thalia what are you doing here?" questioned Percy while looking at his cousin.

"The Hunters have been tracking down a monster when we came upon camp so we are staying the night." She said

"Oh wait what did you mean by savior?" Percy asked

"The monster gets into demigods' head and uses them to get murders done for it." Thalia explained.

"Thanks that would have been very bad if Annabeth found out I got infected with it." Percy stated

The two cousins talk for the next couple hours before Percy started to fall asleep again. As Apollo pulled his bright sun chariot across the sky, Percy's shades did nothing to stop the sunlight hitting his eyes. As Percy open his eyes he saw a big pair of sea green eyes just like his looking back at him.

"AHHHH!" Percy yelled as he fell off he bed.

"Who are you?" Percy yelled drawing his sword out

Percy was able to fully at this person who was a young girl with raven black hair sea green eyes and a green dress and just sitting in the bed next to his, staring at him.

"Who are you?" The girl asked Percy

Percy lowered his sword while talking to the girl, "How did you get here?" he asked

"I was sent here by my father." She said.

"Well what's your name?" Percy asked

"Jess" She said

"Who is your dad?" He asked the young Jess

"Poseidon." She said.

Percy's world stopped at that moment hearing what he had dreaded for the past five minutes now.

**A warehouse about 20 miles away from Camp half-blood**

A phone rings in the warehouse for until the third ring a hand reaches out and picks it up.

"Hello" a dark grilled voice answers.

"I have a contract for you, I need you to kill Jess Atlas for a total of &$750,000" A raspy voice stated

"$850,000 and you have a contract." The grilled voice answers back

"Fine just get it done." The raspy voice answers back and hangs up.

"Guess it's time to get back to work." as the hand goes to grab a custom handgun from the top of a end table.

And that's it guys please review and give me feedback on this please your support is what I like to listen to. I plan on following with this story more than anything else


	2. Chapter 2: SHE

I'm so sorry for the lack of updates for this. I am not going to make excuses like I had something, I just forgot to update and I feel so bad for it. Anyway here we go chapter two and I'm working on another project along this one.

I do not own Percy Jackson.

The hard, heavy rain poured down into the night air of New York City. As a man who looked to be in his late forties ran through central park and into an alleyway he is suddenly pulled by his feet by an unknown object forcing him to fall onto his face. He hears the sound of an eclectic pulley as the man looks down at his feet he sees he is caught in a wire that is pulling him up to the roof of the building on his right. The man is sudden;y brought up and is face to face with a man who is wearing a mask that blocks his face.

"Where is she?" the man's raspy voice yelled out at the man.

"Who are you talking about? I'm just a bank teller." The man started to cry out for help.

The masked man sighed as this wasn't the lead he needed for his target and proceeded to shoot the crying man in the face.

"_Just as I thought these guys were the right lead, soon though we shall meet, and when we do I'll win this time S."_

Meanwhile AT CAMP HALF BLOOD

"Poseidon" She said

Percy couldn't believe what this young girl just said to him. He had a sister, holy Hear he has a sister!

"Oh Hera yes! Thank the Gods yes! I'm Percy Jackson your half-brother and I'm so excited to meet you, and for you to be here at camp with me this is awesome." Percy started to ramble on and on about how awesome today is turning at this point he had forgotten that she just magically appeared.

"Oh how did you get here not that I'm not happy you're here?" Percy asked really confused

"I was running from a monster and jumped off a cliff and the water that was below the cliff took me here to this camp, then I felt myself being pulled to this cabin." Jess answered but her answer wasn't very confident and Percy quickly saw through it.

"I'm not going to hurt you can tell me the truth." Percy said calmly.

"Umm...okay well there's a man after me trying to kill me. I don't know why and dad said I can come here to find you. I'm sorry I lied, I didn't want you to really know." Jess said quickly.

Percy after hearing this just looked at the younger child of the sea taking in her appearance, she was wearing a dirty green dress that he could tell was the last thing she wanted to be im, her hair was a mess and her face was covered in grime and monster dust.

"It's okay, you don't want to get people involved in your problems. I get it, but why don't you take a bath and get cleaned up so we can eat.

Line Break

Annabeth was walking out of the cab with her suitcase in tow. She couldn't wait to see Percy again. It has been a week and she hasn't had time to message him like she wanted to, she really hopes he hasn't gotten in trouble, again. As she walks towards her cabin to put her suitcase away she hears Malcolm catching up from the cab with her talking about missing camp and the gift he got for his crush. As she gets to her cabin door she starts to hear whispers, she can't hear most of them but catches small bits.

"He has a new girl….but Annabeth…..she won't like that….I feel bad for her." came from the small group of demigods on their way to breakfast.

As Annabeth looks she sees the lights in Poseidon cabin are still on.

"_Guess someone should wake him up, oh he is going to be so happy when he wakes up and sees me here."_

As she walks into the cabin she goes towards his bed and starts to shake it wildly and starts yelling for him to wake up. However, to the person in the bed they were not waking up happy today.

"Wake up Percy.. come on up, up, up." Annabeth yelled.

The nest of raven black hair slowly gets up and lets the blanket slide off of them slowly revealing that instead of Percy under the blanket its a girl.

"Who are you?" The girl asked, clearly very tired.

"I'm Annabeth, who in Hades are you?" Annabeth asked, very angry at that moment.

"Why are you yelling for Percy to get up? He is in the shower after getting dirty from earlier while we were in his bed." The girl answered ignoring the previous question

"You were in his bed and got dirty?" Annabeth asked slowly, trying to understand that Percy was cheating on her or so she thought.

At that moment Percy started to walk out of the bathroom and was drying himself off with a towel on his face.

"Hey Jess what's with all the screaming are you okay, and I swear I heard another voice that sounded a lot like my girlfriend Annabeth…"He trailed off after noticing Annabeth standing looking at Jess with a look of pure Athentian rage.

"Annabeth you're back, how was your trip." Percy shouted while trying to go to his girlfriend.

"It got so boring without you here, well aside for last night that was fun, I really got to play with Jess." Percy said not knowing why Annabeth was angry.

As Pecy went over to her, she turned around and slapped him, hard across the face and left.

Percy stood there confused as ever and quickly got changed as Jess sat on the bed just quiet now.

"Jess, what did she say to you or do you know why she is mad at me?" Percy asked as he got his shirt on.

"She came in here yelling for you to wake up and I told her you were taking a shower because we got dirty last night when playing in the bed, but I forgot to say with the water and dirt." Jess said very carefree.

"Dang it Jess, that must be why she got mad at me, wait did you say we got dirty in the bed?" Percy shouted as it all made sense to him now.

"Umm yay that's what happened why would I lie about it?" Jess asked not knowing what that meant.

"I'll be right back okay cause you didn't phrase it right, oh man I'm so dead today." Percy said aloud to no one.

Percy started to run to the Athena Cabin when he noticed Annabeth running towards the beach.

"Annabeth please just wait, I can explain it all in one sentence." Percy yelled to her.

"What do you want me to wait and hear about how you like young girls and don't love me anymore." Annabeth yelled back at Percy.

"What no Annabeth I love you, I won't stop loving you and besides that girl and I can't ever date one she is far too young and she is also my sister." Percy yelled even louder shocking

Annabeth

"Wait she's your sister?" Annabeth asked now, connecting the dots in her head.

"_The black hair, the sea green eyes, I can't believe I didn't see it, oh my gods my mother would be mad at me." _

While Annabeth connected the dots a shadowy figure started to appear before both Percy and Annabeth.

"Ah young love something I don't see anymore." A raspy voice said at the pair causing them to take out their weapons of choice and get into a stance.

"Who are you?" The duo asked, still having their weapons at the ready.

"Me, well my name is Laydon Hemest and I'm here for the young girl you have here, her name is Jess Atlas." Laydon said in his raspy voice.

And this is chapter 2 guys, I'm so excited to be working on this again especially now I have so much more time for writing, I took a long break due to school and outside life. This story means alot to me so I took the time and found a co-writer who doesn't use this website to help pick up the slack. I have been doing story ideas with them and we have the next couple chapters planned out and thus it will make them longer. I also hope you guys leave reviews and ask any questions you have.


End file.
